happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Nation Constitution
The Happy Nation Constitution is the supreme law of Happy Nation. Consisting of seven articles, the document spells out the structure of Happy Nation's government, as well as basic rights for it's citizens and basic practices and laws. Full Text HEREIN IS LAID FORTH THE CONSTITUTION OF HAPPY NATION Preamble Herein we set forth the supreme law of our country. We, the people of Happy Nation, do hereby declare the establishment of said nation, and furthermore, we commit to the promotion and preservation of happiness and freedom in all the lands under our flag. We shall promote the general welfare and ensure tranquility, provide for common defense, and ensure the blessings of liberty for ourselves and our posterity. We do hereby, in sight of God the Almighty Father, ordain and establish this constitution for Happy Nation. Article One All citizens of Happy Nation, man, woman, and child, shall be afforded these basic human rights, which shall not be infringed by the government, or anyone else. The right of free assembly of citizens shall not be infringed, regardless of the purpose of said assembly. The right to free speech by any citizen shall not be in any way infringed. The right to keep and bear arms of all citizens shall never be infringed, as this is the foundation of our freedom. Property is the sole possession of the deed holder, and this includes all mineral and archeological rights underneath said territory. The government may not collect taxes on citizens, except in time of war for defensive purposes. The state will never impose or restrict any kind of religion for any reason. No soldier shall be quartered in private residence of a citizen during times of peace or war. No search and seizure oof citizen property will be commenced by any office of the law without the consent of said citizen or a prior warrant issued by a judge of a Happy Nation recognized court. Excessive bail shall not be required, but issued on basis of known financial assets, and all punishment shall be reasonable and humane for all crimes, using an eye for an eye policy. All powers not explicitly stated in this document, nor prohibited, are the rights of the provinces and municipalities, in that order. Article Two Non-Citizens in Happy Nation are assured the following rights. The use of any persons, foreign or citizen, for the purpose of slave labor, and the buying and selling of human beings for any purpose is absolutely prohibited. Treatment of native peoples of any annexed territory is to be no more or less than that of full citizens, with the exception of the right to vote on national levels. The deportation of foreign nationals for reason other than declaration of war with said national's country or that national committing a crime worthy of a prison or higher sentence is hereby prohibited. The execution of foreign nationals is absolutely prohibited, and all cases regarding execution will be deported with a recommendation of execution. The above is not applicable if the sentence is given to a spy caught during time of warfare. Foreign nationals may be searched by an officer of the law if there is reasonable suspicion. The national may lodge a criminal complaint if he or she feels this is unreasonable. Passports must be presented upon request, and a criminal complaint may not be filed if a passport is the only item requested. Article Three The government shall be reserved these powers: The right to create a central currency system, which shall be accepted in all provinces. The right to raise a central army to uphold the rights and liberties of the nation's citizens, independent of the Provincial Defense Forces. In time of war, all provincial defense forces may, by council order, be placed under national command, although only the Governor may call out the militia under any other circumstances, and only the Governor may order Militias outside of the borders of Happy Nation. The emergence taking of taxes my only be commenced by the National Government in time of extraordinary crisis. Taxation can never be ordered by the provincial government. The rights to international commerce and other diplomatic missions are the sole responsibility of the central government, while inter-provincial actions are the sole purview of the Provinces in question. Trial for crimes in multiple provinces go immediately to the National High Courts to prevent contradictory sentencing. The closing of inter-provincial borders can only be commenced by the Council, and only by unanimous vote. Article Four The following powers shall be afforded to the governments of the provinces of Happy Nation, and shall nver be infringed by the National Government. The rights to control and regulate commerce with other provinces shall never be infringed. Also, the findings of a provincial court shall be considered final, providing they are within the bounds of this document. In the event of an offense committed in more than one province, unless the government of one province pledges to accept the sentence of one of said provinces, the case shall be moved to the National Court to avoid conflictory sentencing. Maintaining a Provincial Defense Force, or Militia, is a right of all provinces and shall not be infringed by the National Government. These militias are only subservient to the National Army in time of war, but may only operate within the borders of Happy Nation. The above clause can be voided by the Provincial Governor, but only if the Council requests it. The militia may never leave the borders of it's home province without the approval of the council. Failure to adhere to this rule will be met by the National Army, so as the uphold the peace of our nation. Also afforded is the right of the province, by their legal status, the right to secession from Happy Nation. The National Government is to remove all assets from the seceding province within thirty days, of ratification of the secession order by the province. If the seceding nation takes military action to remove Happy Nation forces after the thirty days are up, they are acting within there rights as outlined in this document. If they do so before that time, the secession is invalid, and the province is considered to be in rebellion, and is to be retaken by the Happy Nation Army, with a provisional government established under military authority, which must be replaced by a new civilian government within one year. Agricultural and Infrastructural law shal be the pervue of the province in which they are built. Article Five The High Council of Happy Nation shall have final say in all military, diplomatic, economic, and legal matters affecting the Nation at large. The Council shall have three members, so as to ensure that there is always a clear majority. All members of the council shall have equal powers on said council. Councilors are elected to one year terms, and may serve unlimited amounts. A councilor may be impeached by the following means: vote of two council members, vote by seventy-five percent or more of the National Senate, or by ballot signed by seventy-five percent of the population. In the event of the loss of a councilor for any reason, an emergency election must be held within one week. Councilors must be Happy Nation citizens that have never commited a felony offense. Councilors must be placed under investigation if they are found to be taking bribes or favors from any person or organization, and will be impeached permanently. Both the Councilor and the party involved will be sentenced to a minimum of ten days server ban. Political parties are hereby banned, and all elected officials must campaign of their own volition. A set budget for campaign will be set at nine diamonds. If the candidate cannot furnish these funds, they shall be provided. This is too ensure that every citizen has equal chance to hold public office. Also, access to government meetings must be given to all citizens, so as to ensure maximum participation. The people must remain civil and not interrupt the meetings, but may request to speak before the meeting begins. The people are to be allowed to make their case to the assembly, and will be considered. The citizen's right to proposal does not extend to foreign policy, especially the military. Article Six The Military of Happy Nation shall not be used to instigate a war under any circumstances, but are to exist only as a defensive force. If the nation is attacked, they may follow through, and destroy said nation if necessary. The military shall consist of three branches, the Army, controlling all ground forces, the Navy, controlling all sea forces, including the Marines, and the Air Force, controlling all aircraft. All the provinces have the right to form a militia, the orders of which are described in article four of this document. Security of the border will be the responsibility of the National Army, and coastal security is to be the purview of the Navy. Security of the air is the purview of the Air Forces. Article Seven Amending this document may only be done by unanimous decision of the Council. Amendments must be filed in a specific area of the archives, separate from all other documents. Conclusion This hereby establishes the constitution of Happy Nation, ratified on this day of Tuesday, the Fourth of February 2014 Anno Domini Category:Happy Nation Government Category:Happy Nation Category:Documents